


A Voice Of Reason

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Relationship(s), Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: Picard makes an important decision.





	A Voice Of Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short but very significant Picard/Alex moment that I felt deserved its own ficlet. It's set [at the end of the second part of my In These Arms series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1284955?view_full_work=true) but can also stand on its own.

 

_U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E_

_Captain's Quarters_

 

 

 

Picard slowly ran his hand over his lover's bare chest. "Alexander?"

"Hmm?"

"We should tell the crew. About us, I mean."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. We have reached a stage where we sneak into each other's quarters at night, and, at some point, someone _will_ see us -  and I for one would like to stop rumors from forming in the first place."  
  
Alex adjusted the pillow behind his head. "Don't get me wrong, Jean-Luc, I'm thrilled that you want to tell the crew... but you also said you needed time."  
  
Picard smiled. "You know, your ability to always provide a voice of reason - even in matters of love - is one thing I love so much about you."  
  
"I think it's important to provide a voice of reason _especially_ in matters of love," Alex remarked, leaned forward and briefly kissed Picard's lips. "I'd simply hate for you - or rather, us - to rush into anything here."

"I don't think we'll be doing that," Picard said. "You've given me more than enough time to adjust, and I _really_ would like to end our secret meetings in cargo bays and Jefferies Tubes."

"No argument from me here... so how are you going to tell everyone?"

" _I'm_ not going to. _We_ are."  
  
Alex frowned. "You're not suggesting we make some kind of awkward announcement or something...?"  
  
"Oh, no. I was more thinking about a simple gesture of mutual affection in Eleven Forward during shift change. What do you think?"  
  
"If we do _that_ , it'll take exactly five minutes for the news to reach even the most distant corner on this ship."  
  
"Sounds perfect."  
  
"We _are_ going to have to deal with some gossip, though - at least for a while."  
  
"I'm aware of that," Picard sighed. "But I think we can handle that, can't we?"  
  
Alex smiled. "Absolutely."


End file.
